1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing assembly for an electronic device and to a method for packaging electronic devices.
In semiconductor technology, semiconductor chips are provided with a housing for protection against mechanical damage and against ambient influences by various methods. In the case of machine-mountable devices, the housing also performs functions which are crucial for the further processing and mounting. The chips are encapsulated against ambient influences with a housing made of an injection-molding compound or a housing made of ceramic or a housing made of a plastic adhesive compound, also called xe2x80x9cGlobetopxe2x80x9d encapsulation.
The art places increasing demands for housings that are inexpensive, simple to produce and machine-mountable and can be used both in the test phase of a semiconductor chip and in the mass production phase.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a housing assembly for an electronic component and a packaging method which overcome the disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which provide for a housing assembly that can be produced inexpensively compared with the prior art device packages or device encapsulations and that is compatible with the production lines existing to date.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a housing assembly for an electronic component, comprising:
an electronic device;
an external contact carrier connected to the electronic device;
a housing frame encasing the electronic device;
at least one covering selected from the group consisting of an underside covering part and a top-side covering part;
the electronic device, the housing frame, and the covering forming interspaces therebetween; and
capillary-acting epoxy resin filled in the interspaces in a heated state via a filling-in opening, wherein the epoxy resin fills the interspaces and the interspaces are dimensioned to form capillary spaces selected from the group consisting of capillary gaps and a capillary bore.
In other words, the housing assembly for an electronic device has at least the following components:
an electronic device to be packaged (e.g. a semiconductor chip),
an external contact carrier,
a housing frame surrounding the semiconductor chip, and
an underside covering part and/or a top-side covering part, the interspaces of the components being filled in a heated state by means of a capillary-acting epoxy resin via a filling-in opening and the interspaces being dimensioned as capillary gaps or capillary holes.
The housing assembly according to the invention has the advantage that no shaped bodies whatsoever are required in the production of the housing assembly, especially as the housing assembly already represents the outer form of the housing. At most, supporting elements are necessary which keep the housing components at a distance relative to one another during the process of filling in the capillary-acting epoxy resin. In the simplest case, such a supporting element may be a plate-type chip carrier which simultaneously has the external contacts plated-on, impressed or printed-on. The chip position, i.e. the position of the active side of a chip which has the electronic components, can be chosen completely freely in the case of this housing assembly. Thus, the active side may face upward as in the case of a fingertip module and be freely accessible or be covered by a top-side covering part, as in the case of machine-mountable housing variants.
Contact-making and connection of contact areas on the semiconductor chip to external contact areas via contact pads can be carried out by means of wire bonding on the upwardly facing active area of the semiconductor chip or, as in the so-called flip-chip technique, be provided downward to corresponding contact pads on the carrier material of the external contact carrier. Consequently, the housing assembly according to the invention is distinguished by high adaptability and high flexibility in conjunction with reduced costs for mounting and assembly.
In one embodiment of the invention, the housing assembly includes a fingertip module, i.e., a fingerprint capture module or a fingertip chip sensor. Since the fingertip module must be accessible on its top side with the active semiconductor chip area, the filling-in opening is provided for the capillary-acting epoxy resin in the underside covering part. Therefore, during production, the housing assembly is positioned with the underside covering part pointing upward for the purpose of filling in the capillary-acting epoxy resin.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the underside covering part of a housing assembly for the fingertip module may include an integral edge covering. This has the advantage that the two components required, namely the external contact carrier and the housing frame, are in one piece and form a unit and, consequently, do not have to be adjusted with respect to one another during assembly.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the gap between the underside covering part of the housing assembly of a fingertip module and the semiconductor chip and between the integral edge covering and the semiconductor chip is adapted to the capillary action of the epoxy resin. This capillary action has the consequence that the uniform distribution of the capillary-acting epoxy resin in the gap is stopped if the gap exceeds a critical size. This property of a capillary-acting epoxy resin has the advantage that no additional measures whatsoever are required in order to seal capillary-acting gaps or capillary-acting holes which open toward the outer side of the housing assembly against escape of the epoxy resin.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the fingertip module has bonding connections between contact pads of the external contact carrier and contact areas on the semiconductor chip. These bonding connections can be fitted after the fixing of the chip with the aid of the capillary-acting epoxy resin to the top side of the semiconductor chip, on the contact areas arranged there, in order to connect the latter to the contact pads of the external contact carrier. To that end, the contact areas on the semiconductor chip are arranged in an edge region of the semiconductor chip which can be sealed after the introduction of the bonding connections by means of a thermoplastic potting compound with inclusion of the bonding connections.
In a further embodiment, the external contact carrier of the fingertip module is a flexible multilayer conductor strip having flat conductors which are arranged between the contact pads and external contact areas on a flexible substrate and are partly covered by an insulation layer. This embodiment has the advantage that the external contact carrier can be adapted to the spatial requirements of the place where the fingertip module is used. Moreover, it becomes possible to form the external contact carrier as flexible multilayer conductor strip in a machine mounting installation as continuous conveying strip on which the housing assembly according to the invention is to be arranged and fixed. To that end, the flexible multilayer conductor strip has corresponding openings which permit access to the active semiconductor area of the fingertip module.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the housing assembly includes a smart card module. In this embodiment, the semiconductor chip is arranged on the external contact carrier using flip-chip technology, the external contact carrier simultaneously forming the underside covering part of the smart card module and carrying both the external contact areas and the contact pads. To that end, the contact pads are arranged in a pattern which corresponds to the pattern of the contact areas on the semiconductor chip, so that the contact bumps of the semiconductor chip can be connected to the contact pads of the external contact carrier by means of flip-chip technology.
In a further embodiment of the housing assembly, the latter has a machine-mountable housing. To that end, the top-side covering part is equipped with a filling-in opening and control holes. The dimensions of the control holes are adapted to the capillary action of the epoxy resin, so that the control holes can be used to ascertain whether all the cavities between the semiconductor chip and the housing assembly are filled with capillary-acting epoxy resin. This housing assembly has the advantage that even cavities with larger dimensions than a capillary gap can be filled with the capillary-acting epoxy resin in a controlled manner, especially as the control holes are arranged in the top-side covering part and communicate with the housing assembly cavities to be filled. In order thus to ensure that the cavities are filled, at least one control hole is provided in the top-side covering part for each cavity to be filled.
With the above and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a method of packaging an electronic device in a housing assembly, which comprises the following method steps:
providing a plurality of components of the housing assembly, including an electronic device to be packaged, an external contact carrier, and a housing frame;
assembling the components of the housing assembly, and orienting the housing frame such that a filling-in opening for a capillary-acting epoxy resin is at a top thereof;
heating the components to a temperature in a range from 85 to 95xc2x0 C.;
filling capillary-acting epoxy resin into the filling-in opening, causing the epoxy resin to propagate into voids selected from the group consisting of capillary gaps and capillary bores;
polymerizing the epoxy resin; and curing the epoxy resin.
In other words, the method for packaging electronic devices having at least a semiconductor chip to be packaged, an external contact carrier and a housing frame has the following method steps:
a) assembling of the components so that the filling-in opening provided for a capillary-acting epoxy resin lies at the top,
b) heating of the components to a temperature in the range from 85 to 95xc2x0 C.,
c) filling of the capillary-acting epoxy resin into the filling-in opening of the housing assembly with the propagation of the epoxy resin into the capillary gaps and/or capillary holes,
d) polymerization of the epoxy resin,
e) curing of the epoxy resin.
This method has the advantage that housing assemblies can be sealed without having to employ a complicated plastic injection-molding technique or complicated ceramic composite construction techniques. In the case of this method, it is possible to dispense with the sealing of outwardly leading gaps and holes as long as they have dimensions according to the invention which are adapted to the capillary action of the epoxy resin. In the case of the method, the epoxy resin runs only to the extent that the capillary action of the epoxy resin is active, so that the propagation of the epoxy resin stops at edges at which the capillary gap or the capillary holes increase in size. Nevertheless, this method can be used to fill larger cavities of the package assembly with the epoxy resin if provision is made of corresponding filling-in openings to the cavities which are not closed by capillary action of the epoxy resin, and, on the other hand, control openings are provided which have capillary action and thus indicate if the cavity provided is completely filled with the epoxy resin. To that end, such control openings are to be arranged in each case at the topmost point of the cavities.
Consequently, in the case of the novel method, despite outwardly leading control openings and capillary gaps, escape does not occur and it is possible, in an inexpensive manner, to seal a prefabricated housing assembly, which is not restricted in its geometry, for a semiconductor chip. Furthermore, this method makes it possible to minimize the device height whilst simultaneously increasing the device stability, so that this method can advantageously be used to assemble housing assemblies for smart cards and fingertip sensors and also for machine mounting.
The so-called xe2x80x9cunderfillersxe2x80x9d, which can be used for other method steps, can be used as capillary-acting epoxy resin. In a preferred implementation of the method, for assembling the components of the housing assembly, the latter is fixed on a flexible chip carrier. Such a flexible chip carrier may simultaneously form the external contact carrier, so that the external contact carrier of the housing assembly may be designed for machine mounting.
In an exemplary implementation of the method, the housing assembly is fixed to the chip carrier with heating, a thermoplastic used as hot melt adhesive being melted. Upon cooling, the thermoelastic plastic adhesively bonds the housing assembly on the chip carrier, thereby advantageously enabling mass production.
In another implementation of the method, the housing assembly is fixed on the chip carrier by means of a two-component adhesive. To that end, adjusting elements are provided which position the components of the housing assembly exactly with respect to one another.
In a further implementation of the method, the housing assembly is fixed on the chip carrier by means of an adhesive film. This method is particularly suitable for packaging fingertip modules, especially as after the filling of the fingertip module and the production of the bonding connections for the fingertip module, the latter can be separated from the adhesive film on the chip carrier, especially as the chip carrier with adhesive film merely serves for assembling the housing assembly and is not part of the packaged electronic device in the case of such an implementation of the method.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a housing assembly for an electronic device, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.